Logan and Maia are Gettin' Along
by HomoLupeuslover
Summary: A musical escapade in the danger room leaves our heroine slightly confused about a certain clawed teammate. Set between chapters 4 and 5 of WaMB1. Special thanks to the cast of AVPM.


OK, No one tell Logan that I posted this!

"So," said Logan as we strapped on our Danger Room gear. "Have you seen this thing called 'A Very Potter Musical'?"

I laughed. "Seen it? I have it memorized! And the second?"

He smirked. "Just as good."

We stepped into the Danger room, being paired up for a session together. I could see Aqua, Electra, and Scott in the control booth before the holograms turned on. We were standing on a deserted, battle scarred street. Logan leaned on the hood of a car, smiling at me. "What?"

He smirked. "I bet you're the one who gets all of the boys to buy you things….."

I grinned "I'm sure that you get all the girls to beg you for their promise rings."

* * *

Up in the booth, Aqua turned up the mike. "I know that song…"

* * *

The room whined to a start. Logan turned his back to me, looking around, but I could still hear him singing. "I like your twisted humor!"

"I like your mystic rumors!"

He turned to smile at me, and we both sang the next line. "I'd say we can assume we're gonna get along!"

Just then, a robot jumped out from behind the car. Logan cut it cleanly in fourths with the claws of one hand. I pretended to look innocently surprised. "You're not like average Joe's, or Jims or Tim's or John's…."

He picked up the next charging robot and threw it into others advancing on us. I sat on the hood of the car and kept going. "... And I'd wager that you'd never run from danger with those muscles made of bronze!"

I winked when he turned to look at me. He pointed behind me. I jumped off the hood of the car and calmly decapitated the robot trying to sneak up on me, listening to him sing "I can safely shout without a doubt that it won't take very long..."

I felt him back into me as another wave came out from behind a building. We both sang "... Before we're getting - and not regretting - ever setting on gettin' along!

He jumped onto the hood of the car and held out his hand to me "Well, right this way darlin'."

I took it smiling and again playing the innocently surprised. "Oh my!"

I hopped up to the roof of the car with him and we both hummed the music as we took out the flying robots now dive-bombing us. He jumped off the car when they retreated. "You are a beautiful sample! For example…"

I put my hands on his shoulders, and he put his hands on my waist, lifting me down off the car. I blushed slightly as I said the next line. "My gosh- you're so strong!"

He blushed to, and turned away from me. "What's the matter with me?"

I pretended like he had said it as the next line and continued to save us both from embarrassment. "Now you're just flattering me!"

He smiled fleetingly and joined in. "... Oh, how we're both just gettin' along!"

* * *

"Did Logan just blush?" Aqua asked, rewinding the tapes.

* * *

I ducked a robot and Logan batted it away. "I've never felt this way before..."

Feinting concern, he asked "Felt how?"

As weird as it was, looking at him, I meant the next line. "Um, intimidated..." Not that he was intimidating, but I just felt… flustered around him. "... You have such prominence and poise."

He spoke from over his shoulder, busy disemboweling a robot. "Oh, that ol' thing?" He turned back to me. "... Baby, it's just me, now once more..."

I ducked again. When I stood, he had sliced the robot sneaking up on me and we were standing back to back. I was glad he couldn't see me. He kept going, though "So just try to relax, face the facts"

Slicing at another robot, I altered the next line "I felt like I've never before"

He caught on, switching the next lines to "Never before? You do?"

I grinned "I sure do baby!"

He laughed. I kept singing "Yes sir, you're the one professor that'd I'd want detention from!"

He spun around, trying to keep the attaching robots at bay. "Darlin', you're the pretty lady that I'd want an extension from!"

It was extraordinarily hard to keep a straight face for the next line. "And you'll get it, too!"

* * *

Aqua and Electra shrieked. "You don't figure she meant that, did you?"

* * *

I could hear Logan's smile in the next line "I'll get the door!"

Damn, I had forgotten about this line. I was glad we were still fighting back to back. "Oh, You'll get much more!"

There was a break in the flow of robots. He turned to me and raised an eyebrow. I promptly retracted my claws and punched him in the shoulder. As the next wave reached us, I leapt over the hood of the car to fight the ones coming from behind and we both sang the next line. "Either way we can't go wrong, with how shamelessly and how famously…" we turned to look at each other over the hood. "We're both just getting' along..."

I leaned over to him and he leaned toward me. Then I stood back up and optically blasted a robot through the space his head had just recently occupied. He grinned and we finished the song. "We'll be get, get, gettin'…" We both stood and took out the robots nearest us. "…get, get, gettin'…" I dodged a robot by jumping in front of the car.

"gettin' along!" Logan dodged a robot, and I spun to avoid it, stopping suddenly with my hands on his chest. I looked up into his face just as the Danger room powered down.

"Simulation Complete" I hardly noticed the background fade back to its usual chrome plated self. I was distracted by the way Logan was looking at me. His gaze flitted to my lips.

"Well, that was mediocre, wasn't it?" Scott's voice shook me awake and I took a step back from Logan.

* * *

Aqua snapped of the monitor. "Damn"


End file.
